1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to multiple agricultural implement hitches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many agricultural operations, it is desirable to tow a plurality of generally laterally arranged implements via a tractor across a field so that a large expanse of field can be cultivated, planted, or otherwise conditioned in a single pass. However, the implements must also be movable to a tandem position for transport through fence gates and over narrow roads.
To achieve the transport position in the past, the operator had to dismount from the tractor, move links, and place pins in varoius holes and maneuver the tractor to different positions or unhitch the implements, completely, re-orient them, and again hitch the implements. Both approaches required a substantial amount of non-productive time.
Where hydraulic cylinders were utilized, generally a hydraulic cylinder per implement was required usually necessitating strict adherence to a specific sequence of operations.